


Un futuro no tan lejano

by Luxifher



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Good Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxifher/pseuds/Luxifher
Summary: Los vengadores son invitados a presenciar el juicio de Loki en Asgard por sus crímenes, nadie esperó nunca que un hechizo impuesto durante dicho juicio tuviera un efecto que podría afectar el destino de los presentes.¿Es Loki culpable? ¿Quién estuvo realmente tras la invasión? ¿quiénes son nuestros invitados del futuro? ¿Y porqué el menor parece odiar a la mayor parte de los vengadores?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Un futuro no tan lejano

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera historia.  
> Lo siento si se presentan fallas.  
> Por favor si tengo buenas comentarios seguiré con la historia.

En un parque de Nueva York se encontraba un grupo de personas que se dieron a conocer al mundo como los vengadores que acababan de librar al mundo de una invasión extraterrestre, junto a ellos se encontraban ambos príncipes de Asgard uno rubio adornado con su brillante armadura y capa de un llamativo rojo; a su lado un hombre de piel pálida con ojos verdes, dicho hombre se encontraba encadenado y amordazado.

Todos se dirigían al reino de Asgard donde se realizaría un juicio en contra el príncipe menor, serían transportados con el uso del artefacto conocido como Tesseract.

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?" Tony preguntó. La mayoría de los presentes solo respondieron poniendo los ojos en blanco debido a la impaciencia infantil del hombre.

"Creo que estamos listos, solo debemos permanecer en contacto para prevenir errores en el viaje" El Dios rubio respondió. Thor agarró un lado del Tesseract mientras obligaba a Loki a tomar el otro. Natasha y Tony colocaron una mano en el hombre del príncipe de ojos verdes y Steve, Clint, Bruce hacían lo mismo con Thor.

Con una luz azul brillantes todos fueron transportados. Aparecieron en lo que se podía pensar eran los restos del puente Bifrost, la mayoría tuvo diversas reacciones a su llegada; Steve y Natasha se encontraban en un estado de palidez, Bruce y Tony ambos con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas,Clint quien parecía que estaba al borde de vomitar su almuerzo a diferencia de ambos príncipes que se encontraban en perfectas condiciones debido a que estaban acostumbrados. 

"Bienvenidos a Asgard" dijo un hombre con ojos de color dorado. Se encontraba con una armadura de color oro y una espada.

"Mis amigos les presento a Heimdall" Thor dijo mientras saludaba al guardia. 

"Un placer conocerlo y gracias por recibirnos" fue dicho por Steve. 

"Espera, es el que mencionaste que podía verlo todo?" preguntó Barton mientras se movía incómodo.

"Si así es amigos míos, Heimdall puede ver a través de todos los reinos fue el quien nos informó de los planes de Loki" Thor mencionó mientras observaba a sus nuevos compañeros.

"¿Qué Barton acaso hiciste algo fuera de la moral del Cap?" Dijo Tony mientras intentaba no reírse de la incomodidad de Clint. Esta pregunta fue respondida con un golpe de parte de la viuda negra y una mirada del capitán.

"El padre y madre de todos los esperan en la sala del trono" dijo Heimdall con un tono de finalidad.

Todos fueron dirigidos por Thor a través del palacio, todos se encontraban maravillados por lo hermoso que era. Paredes con diseños originales dibujados en lo que solo se podía llamar oro y joyas preciosas. Tanto Bruce y Tony se encontraban hablando de los materiales que veían y trataban de identificarlo, ambos acordando preguntarle a Thor sobre los diversos metales que podían encontrar en Asgard que no estaban presentes en la Tierra.

Tras caminar por un largo pasillo llegaron a unas grandes puertas de oro que fueron abiertas por dos guardias, En el fondo de la sala del trono se encontraba un hombre mayor con una armadura, una lanza dorada y un casco diseñado con cuernos y alas. A su lado se encontraba una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rubios, con un precioso vestido color celeste adornado con diseños en dorado y plateado. 

La mujer bajo con un refinado caminar las escaleras y se dirigió a ambos príncipes, primero abrazó a Thor "Hijo mío, me alegra tu presencia" soltó a Thor y se viró a observar al que sin dudar aún consideraba su pequeño hijo "Loki mi pequeño hijo, no sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me hace tenerte frente a mí"

P.O.V Loki  
Loki observó a su madre, tratando de no dejar notar cuánto le habían afectado las palabras de la única persona que nunca quiso dañar. Quería disculparse por hacerla sentir mal, quería abrazarla y que ella le dijera que todo era solo una pesadilla y todo mejoraría.  
Pero, en el fondo sabía que no pasaría que no todo estaría bien y que tal vez si era una pesadilla pero, a diferencia de cuando era niño esta era real.

"Todo lo que te rodea termina dañado"

"Los monstruos siempre están solos"

"¿quién querría a un bastardo Jotun?"

Palabras que pasaron por su mente, palabras que sabía que fueron dichas para hacerle daño, pero que con el tiempo empezó a creer ciertas.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el ser que una vez llamó padre quién se dirigió a su no hermano Thor "Hijo mío, el juicio del prisionero será en un par de horas, por ahora creo que sería beneficioso que nos presentes a estos guerreros midgardianos"

"Sí, Padre. Te presento a los vengadores: primero está Steve Rogers o capitán América; un guerrero noble y gran líder, Clint Barton o Hawkeye; un guerrero que nunca falla un objetivo, Bruce Banner un gran científico que también contiene a Hulk un ser de mucha fuerza, lady Natasha Romanov; una increíble y poderosa guerrera, y por último Tony Stark o iron man; un guerrero de gran inteligencia y poder" escuchó a Thor hablar del equipo que logró vencerlo pero también ayudarlo a salir del control que ejercía el maestro sobre su mente.

"En un honor tener a tan grandes guerreros de Midgard" escuchó decir a su madre.

"Mi hijo le mostrará dónde podrán descansar hasta que se requiera su presencia" "guardias, escoltan al prisionero a su celda donde permanecerá hasta que se decida su destino en el juicio" habló Odin. Al mismo tiempo cuatro guardias se ubicaron para llevarme a las celdas.

Fui escoltados por los guardias mientras salía puse notar a mi madre quien me observaba con tristeza y dolor, pero no fue eso lo que me llamó la atención.

Toda mi atención fue captada por un par de ojos avellanas que me miraban con intriga y curiosidad.  
Ojos que pertenecían a nadie más que al midgardiano Anthony Stark.

Pov: Tony

"Loki mi pequeño hijo, no sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me hace tenerte frente a mí" observó como la reina Frigga se acercaba a Lokes.

Desde el momento en que Coulson pidió mi presencia en la iniciativa vengadores donde según recuerdo no había sido aceptado, pero bueno eso no viene al caso.   
Toda la situación en Alemania, la rendición de Loki, su escape, los chitauris, la bomba nuclear y etc.  
En todo esto me di cuenta que había pequeños detalles que no encajaban y talvez no debería estar pensando en todo esto pero soy un genio mi cerebro simplemente intenta resolver todo lo que no tiene lógica o solución y en este caso se a interesado en el misterio que es el tramposo de ojos esmeraldas, Thor nos contó un poco sobre Loki; su inteligencia, su habilidad con la magia, sus estrategias y lo poco que sabía sobre sus pensamientos.   
Extrañamente no pudo decirnos mucho y vaya sorpresa para alguien quien afirma a cada momento ser hermano de Lokes, quien diría vivir toda tu vida con alguien y apenas saber de él.

Debo decir que estoy sorprendido de ser el único que nota los problemas de lógica en todas las acciones de Loki, las cuales si estoy en lo correcto fueron hechas por un ser que busca atención, que los demás se arrodillen ante él y poder absoluto, todo lo contrario a lo que pensaría que haría el Dios del engaño.

Luego está su comportamiento luego de su derrota no parecía alguien que acaba de perder, todo lo contrario ni siquiera parecía importarle. Le faltaba ese grado de locura que podías notar en el, antes de ser vencido, cuando me pidió ese trago *que aún esta pendiente por cierto* pude notar a un Lokes completamente diferente.

"Hijo mío, el juicio del prisionero será en un par de horas, por ahora creo que sería beneficioso que nos presentes a estos guerreros midgardianos" escucho en el fondo al rey dirigirse a Thor, me di cuenta de que me había quedado enterrado en mis pensamientos.

Fijo mi mirada de vuelta a Lokes, quien se encuentra con las cadenas y la mordaza, aún me pregunto acerca de que si enserio es necesaria, ni siquiera necesito ser un genio para ver la mirada asustada de Lokes cuando Thor puso la mordaza metálica, por lo que noté puede o no haber una historia detrás del miedo de Lokes.

"Sí, Padre. Te presento a los vengadores: primero está Steve Rogers o capitán América; un guerrero noble y gran líder, Clint Barton o Hawkeye; un guerrero que nunca falla un objetivo, Bruce Banner un gran científico que también contiene a Hulk un ser de mucha fuerza, lady Natasha Romanov; una increíble y poderosa guerrera, y por último Tony Stark o iron man; un guerrero de gran inteligencia y poder" 

Escucho hablar a Thor pero lo único en que puedo pensar mientras miro a Lokes son sus increíblemente hermosos que son sus ojos con ese verde esmeralda. Justo en ese instante me doy cuenta en la dirección que fueron mis pensamientos debo admitir que sin duda ya había pensado en lo atractivo y hermoso que era el Dios pero vamos quien no lo ha hecho, Lokes no es alguien quien simplemente pase desapercibido. 

"En un honor tener a tan grandes guerreros de Midgard" escuchó decir a la madre de Thor.

"Mi hijo le mostrará dónde podrán descansar hasta que se requiera su presencia" "guardias, escoltan al prisionero a su celda donde permanecerá hasta que se decida su destino en el juicio" son las palabras del rey Odín, al mismo tiempo que los guardias rodean a Lokes para llevárselo.

Observo como Lokes fija sus ojos esmeraldas en la reina Frigga y me pongo a pensar como no había notado antes el color único de sus ojos.

*Talves porqué antes no eran de ese color*

Ese pensamiento me golpea como un balde de agua fría en el mismo momento en que Lokes fija su mirada en mí. 

¿Espera ojos verdes?


End file.
